A New Chapter, A New Love
by The DC
Summary: One-shot and post-game events! A month after defeating Deoxys and saving Hoenn from an impending doom, a new phenomena has arose: Dimensional tears! Unable to avoid this phenomena any longer, Brendan meets with Lisia and Wallace before they receive their own shocks and surprises, while Lisia has a few of her own questions answered, as she continues to fall for the hero of Hoenn.


**A/N: One-Shot! Takes place following Brendan's victory over Chaz, Lisia, and her Uncle, so if you haven't learned who the Uncle is, and don't want to be spoiled, please don't read this!**

**This takes place in scenario in which Kyogre and Groudon were both resurrected, a la Emerald, and a month after the meteor crisis was averted. If you're following me, then you know I'm about to take my other stories off of hiatus at long last!**

* * *

_A New Chapter, A New Love_

The brisk flash of the moon crossed over Brendan's closed eyes, disturbing him from his half-slumber as he latched tighter onto Latias so he could adjust himself in his daze. The flight between the two had been quiet for the most part, due to unfamiliarity, and due to a humble respect the two shared for another. One was the Hoenn Pokemon League Champion, Master Contest performer, Pokedex guru, and the apparent tamer of Legendary Pokemon that no one would could ever expect from such a boy. The other, was the sister of Latios, of whom was under the voluntary ownership of Brendan. Latias was the perfect companion for May, being able to gently handle Pokemon and assist May and Professor Birch with studying Pokemon further.

That's what led to the unusual situation today, in which we saw a temporary switch of ownership between Brendan and May. No one could doubt Latios's ability as a competitor and raw destroyer in the Pokemon League, but the poor dragon lacked the necessary elegance to perform in contests. Brendan had realized this early-on, when Latios insisted that the demonstration of potential and power would be the key to winning. The result being Latios mercilessly destroying the stage with infinitely-too-many Draco Meteors while scaring just about everyone away.

Latias, on the other hand, understood the concept of beauty, associating it with delicate and deliberate performances of her own attacks. Brendan had immediately realized this and sought May out in order to test this, in which he tested correctly. While Latios would be happy to ram meteors into the ground, Latias differed as she sprinkled the stage with well placed, and well-manipulated meteors thanks to her psychic nature. Latias was simply a natural gift at contests, understanding crowd reactions and even trusting Brendan enough to Mega Evolve for the competition.

Thanks to the sister dragon's innate ability to perform in contest, Brendan emerged as the victor, narrowly defeating Altaria and Lisia in Slateport. Following the contest, Latias soared to the skies of Hoenn to set off and observe through Brendan's instruction, but wouldn't explain what for. After seeing an unusual streak of green, Brendan informed Latias that they _needed _to go to Sootpolis. A seemingly casual and mundane task suddenly took on a sense of urgency and desperation, evident in Brendan's tone of voice. Concerned, Latias inquired to Brendan, she only received an "I'll explain later", type of response, frustrating the dragon.

Yet Latias remained a nervous wreck in her annoyance. On top of her, riding through the night skies of Hoenn, was someone who captured Legendary Pokemon, Pokemon that held special association with her. By no means did she assume Brendan to have an ulterior motive, or a conniving scheme that would surpass Team Magma's or Team Aqua's, yet, she remained intimidated in such close proximity of this legendary trainer.

"Latias.", Brendan spoke, with a voice indicating a softness, curiosity, yet combined with the stern authority of a seasoned trainer. Clearly, this boy had matured far too quickly, and had been exposed to far too much for somebody of his age. The fact that someone of his age could be so commanding just seemed outright unreasonable and wrong.

"Lati?", Latias responded. Latias immediately went silent as Brendan chuckled and shook his head, patting the dragon gently on her head.

"No silly, genuinely talk to me. There's no fooling me, especially when your brother and I talk to another all the time", he responded. Latias had temporarily widened her eyes, not even realized that Brendan saw through a ploy that she hadn't even realized she attempted. Her subconscious had definitely held her thoughts and actions captive as of now. Something was lying beyond the respect that she had for Brendan.

"I know you're scared. You're a docile and very gentle Pokemon. Please understand, I mean you no harm". With that said, her own unknown fears dawned upon her as she realized that the trainer who was in control of her, was one who captured her own kin-far too many legendary Pokemon. Swallowing and hesitating, Latias mustered her courage to reveal this hidden fear, and perhaps erase it.

"Then why, why must you continue to go out of your way to capture beings far too powerful? Why must you hold Rayquaza, Groudon, and Kyogre in your possession? What does this serve for?", she responded, gaining a bit of confidence as her conviction began to speak, not even realizing that she was able to explain her negative thoughts towards Brendan with such clarity.

"I understand where you're coming from. I do plan on releasing them someday, but I can't right now.", Brendan stated quietly. Latias turned for the first time to make eye contact with this trainer, clearly seeking an explanation.

"Let me explain. Groudon and Kyogre had to be contained. What I had to face was possibly the end of life as we knew it. When I faced both Groudon and Kyogre, I had to capture them because I had no other choice. My Pokemon could not withstand Groudon, and when I faced Kyogre after, Groudon was too weakened to put up a fight. It had to be done, or I would fail humanity".

"Something similar happened with Deoxys. Rayquaza voluntarily chose to join me-"

"**WHAT?!" **Latias shrieked in disbelief, before calming down with a pat on the head by Brendan, along with a soft chuckle. Outbursts were uncharacteristic of Latias, but this revelation warranted only the most intense responses.

"As I was saying, that was a mess of its own with Zinnia, way too long to explain, but Rayquaza was summoned and I was chosen as its tamer. We both battled Zinnia, and set out to space to destroy a meteor that would put everyone at risk-"

"You're kidding, you have to be kidding!" Latias stated, completely in shock of a tale so insane that it sounded like a script from a video game.

"I'm not, I have Deoxys for proof, don't I? Anyhow, Rayquaza chose to stay with me, and thanks to him, Groudon and Kyogre are now very tamed, and actually, pretty enjoyable. Deoxys, not so much. That's a threat to I could not afford to get away without capturing, because of what he's capable of." Brendan explained.

"Yet, I need them. Not for personal reasons, but there have been strange events popping up around here ever since I caught Deoxys. I've encountered apparently, other Legendary Pokemon that Rayquaza can't even take on. I'm not a good enough trainer yet to go against whatever I came across."

"Who could have Rayquaza lost to?" Latias inquired, now holding a twinge of fear over this new scenario transpiring.

"Something called Palkia. The Pokedex didn't have enough info to describe it, outside of mentioning mythology and some dimensional creator." Brendan stopped to look at Latias, now feeling frightened out of her mind over the implications this presented.

"P-Palkia...is the Pokemon of Space. It lives in a dimensional gap and helped to create life as we know it.". Gulping, Latias realized exactly what was going on when Brendan freaked out about the random green streak in the night. "Brendan, I'm ...really scared...I don't know why he would appear...what could this be?"

"I don't know, but Rayquaza put up a decent fight, but we couldn't figure out how to beat it. Rayquaza had been knocked out and I thought it was the end because let me tell you, it was _pissed._ About what, I don't know. Latios had forcibly released itself from my Pokeball and saved me from getting hit by a strange dimensional rift. Hell, Latios flew right through the rift with me, and I got Rayquaza back in its ball. To be honest, I'm scared as you are, but I have to keep training with my Pokemon, maybe convince Deoxys to work with me to have a chance at this." Brendan explained.

Latias felt an immense amount of respect towards Brendan, clearly able to see why the entire region held him in such regard. Latias did respect him, though through a sense of fear of his reputation. Now that everything had been stated, everything was simply so clear; she had misjudged his intentions the entire time. He was looking out for everything but himself.

"Wait, if you need to be training, why are you in contests?" Latias inquired. She immediately heard the response, in which he said: "Develop relationships with Pokemon". Nodding, she sped over to the approaching Sootopolis City. This situation was very serious, and Brendan proved that he did have the heart required to fight along side the most powerful Pokemon to exist.

* * *

It was 3 in the morning when the duo had arrived, having spent the majority of their time together discussing the new situation upon them. Immediately in the center of the increasingly visible city stood Wallace and Lisia, both smiling with a genuine happiness to see the visitors. Lisia looked like the more anxious of the bunch, but this didn't fail to quiet her down one bit, rather, further fueling her. Latias was curious as to how they knew Brendan was approaching at this random time. She knew it would be "the next day", but this was dead night!

"Yes, Brendan and Latias are back! I could just feel your presence coming here! I know exactly what to call this new book and chapter! A New Day, Familiar Faces!" she squealed, with Wallace immediately striking a pose to accommodate her niece's signature stance. Latias could only help to wonder if the two shared a psychic connection with another, considering the timing was so perfect it was creepy.

"Hey guys." Brendan spoke, waking yet again from his half-sleep to see the relatives in their fashionable poses. Wallace had a slight frown, clearly seeing Brendan vulnerable in his extreme fatigue. Lisia looked even more concern until she saw Latias nod, indicating that he was okay, just simply exhausted from his hectic life.

"Wallace, I had to talk to you, and then eventually talk to Steven, whenever he returns from Sinnoh or wherever". Sensing the oddly serious tone Brendan had taken, Lisia had stiffened in anxiety as she began to wonder what was going on. Usually, Brendan had always been so cheerful and radiated a love of Pokemon and people, but right now, this Brendan looked like he had dealt with an apocalypse.

"Hey! Is everything alright, how about you come inside the gym so we can all get comfortable!" Lisia exclaimed, with Wallace nodding in agreement and resting a comforting hand on his niece's shoulders. He still had kept quiet about Brendan's role in stopping the weather incident. To Lisia, it had been an unusually chaotic day with the weather switching from a drought, to a hurricane, but Wallace had assured her that everything would be fine. Lisia had plenty of questions, but understood that there was a time and place for everything, as her Uncle always told her.

In many places across the planet, various Professors and father figures simultaneously sneezed with a furious intensity.

* * *

The group would proceed to go into the gym, and follow Wallace as he led them to a waterfall behind the gym. With the motioning of his hand, they all followed Wallace into the waterfall, learning that the waterfall was merely an illusion to ward off unwanted visitors. After the initial shudder of expectation wore off between Latios and Brendan, they both eased up with the chuckling emanating from Lisia.

"Hey, how are we supposed to know about fake waterfalls in a water gym!", Brendan shouted with mock fury. After a sudden silence of staring at Brendan, the false tension was snapped as everyone busted out into laughter.

"You're such a goof!", Lisia managed to huff out in the midst of her laughter. For that moment, Lisia saw the Brendan that she scouted, the one she loves to compete and stand on stage with during contests. The two friends were well-known across Hoenn, both attracting unique demographics of their own. Lisia was well-known among the hardcore contest fans, as well as the younger audience she held. Brendan attracted an audience of very studious trainers, and technical fans of all kinds, ranging from his contest and status as the Champion.

Lisia had grown increasingly concerned for Brendan over the course of their friendship with another, as Brendan appeared to grow increasingly stressed and fatigued. During his rehearsal for a contest in Lilycove, Brendan had a small anxiety attack when he witnessed the beginning stages of the drought. Lisia had refrained from asking, as clearly there was much that Brendan knew, that she didn't, for reasons that she knew she probably couldn't ask. Yet her curiosity increased, not just for the oddities in Hoenn, but Brendan as a person. Lisia knew Brendan the trainer, Brendan the legend, but never the person. What she saw was a happy, loving, yet tired soul who appears to be dealing with a lot on his plate.

Lisia would be interrupted as they reached Wallace's room. There was a pleasant simplicity to it, looking no different than the rest of the gym, as the room seemed to be a rocky cave with a torch, a simple bed, blanket, and PC.

"Welcome, Latias, Brendan. My apologies for the basic interior, but I spend most of my time outdoors rather than in here. Now, before we continue, Lisia, I'm going to-" Wallace started, but immediately stopped as a thump interrupted his speech. Looking away from Lisia, he witnessed Brendan crumbled on the floor, apparently passed out the moment they entered. After a moment of shock, Wallace immediately went to lift Brendan and place him on his bed, before being interrupted by Latias. Wallace could only shake his head and grumble some inaudible curses.

"No need to worry", Latias began as she used Heal Pulse on Brendan. "He's been terribly exhausted and just needs to recover." Latias explained, before the normally cheerful expression on Lisia turned absolutely fierce. The temperature of the room practically dropped low as Lisia began to clench her fists in a fierce expression of emotion. A ferocious heat lit Lisia's body as she felt her eyes water with tears. There had been too many unanswered questions recently, and there _needed_ to be an answer. By the looks of it, Wallace had an answer, and he would no longer hide it from her.

"I have had **ENOUGH!**" she bellowed. "I have been left in the dark for months over Team Magma and Aqua, weeks over what has been happening with Hoenn, and worried sick over Brendan! Brendan...he...he's more than just a trainer I scouted. He's more than a rival to me, he's a friend that I wanted to be closer to! Someone I want to bond with! Yet it's hard to even be near him because it's suddenly as if he's no longer the same person I met when he was in the beginning of his journey! I've wanted to spend some time when he got here, yet instead I'm looking at him passing out, and it worries me sick, yet I don't even know why! I don't know why I'm so worried, why I care so much, or why he's become like this!" she screamed, with tears stinging her eyes as Wallace looked at his feet, a sense of shame falling over him for keeping Lisia in the dark. Latias had closed her eyes during the rant, and opened them as she locked eyes with Lisia.

"It is not my place to say", Wallace responded. Narrowing her eyes, responded:"What kind of bull-", though she was interrupted by Latias as she rose.

"I will explain. I believe it would be of benefit to share this information. Brendan may be upset because he wouldn't want to worry you, but it would be best I do so. Before I start, I need to ask you, what is that you view Brendan as? I am not familiar with either of you all that well, but I do sense something from you, Lisia. How do you view Brendan?"

Lisia stood there for a moment pondering the random question, before suddenly being shocked with a slight brush and dawn of realization, finally relenting and letting out a small whisper as she understood Latias's rambling question. "I don't know...but I want to know...I just need these questions answered so I know what I feel, why I care, just please, answer me. There's too much information for me to just process and sort out.."

"I see." Latias responded, becoming silent as she considered whether or not it would be wise to share Brendan's exploits, and the looming threats they faced. After a considerable amount of thick silence and tension, Latias looked at both Wallace and Lisia and spoke: "Sit down, this is very strange and difficult to explain. I needed to ask you that question, because I needed to know whether or not I should inform you of this information on behalf of Brendan. As I said, I don't know you well, aside from competing in tournaments, but I can tell many things about you, that you must learn for yourself."

After a few confused expressions from Lisia and a hand of comfort from Wallace, both complied as they sat and nodded. Latias resumed: "It was a few hours ago that I had my own questions answered. Wallace, I have the information Brendan wanted to share with you. I also had a change of heart, from having a fearful respect of this boy, to admire him as a person. Brendan, is a hero."

Lisia looked to see Wallace nodding in agreement, clearly hurt by Wallace's decision to leave her out of the dark. That soon washed away as Wallace uttered: "He isn't anything less". This earned an eyebrow from Lisia. Brendan was a great person and trainer, but there's a difference between that, and being called a hero.

"Brendan was perfectly fine with his journey, until, according to Professor Birch and my dear partner May, he ran into Team Magma and Team Aqua when he just started, and somehow became caught in the middle of their affairs. Brendan got through his badges and trained his Pokemon well, before my brother Latios, sent me to retrieve Steven and Brendan. Apparently, Latios foresaw an impending threat that required Brendan, whom he felt had a destiny."

"No wonder he's associated with you two. There's always rumors flying around with that", Lisia added. Latias nodded, stating: "Sootopolis residents know how to keep a secret. They know a truth that will never leave this area, and become legend in time. You will not see the actual accounts leave this area since Sootopolis is known for its legend, and the residents are aware of what happens when such sensitive accounts are spread", Latias added.

Latias sighed, realizing that Brendan hadn't deserved the silence and tension she would produce towards him, unintentional or not. "After I met him, and my brother joined him in earnest and trust, Brendan became even more involved by thwarting the two teams repeatedly, either at a Volcano, or in a Museum. Somehow, Brendan started mixing contests in, because he felt it would help him understand and grow with his Pokemon in preparation for learning what he had to stop."

"What was that?", Lisia inquired.

"The resurrection of the two that created the Land and Sea as we know it, Groudon and Kyogre. Unfortunately, despite Brendan doing all he can to stop the two, it wasn't enough, as the two succeeded. That was a day that most people associate with the most unusual weather."

"Wait...Groudon and Kyogre were revived?!" Lisia screamed, while Wallace looked to her with a smile, calming her as she realized that there was no danger here. "So...can I assume Brendan...stopped it?" Seeing Latias nod her head, her eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

"How could he be able to? Why couldn't anyone else, why did he have to be put through this, he could have been killed!" Suddenly, Lisia realized the grave danger Brendan had been exposed to, as well as the fact of him _stopping_ two legendary beasts. There was so much to him that she couldn't help but admire as she learned more about him. Mixing contests, pokemon training, the League, and the world at the same time—he is special.

"Then...he's safe now...but...what's going on?" she asked.

"Afterward, another catastrophe nearly occurred, something almost as horrifying as the previous event. A meteor nearly struck this planet and wiped all of us out." Latias said, pausing to let this info sink in while Wallace still closed his eyes through the lecture. This wasn't anything new to him in the slightest, but it isn't something that shouldn't be forgotten.

"Brendan willingly recruited Rayquaza after an apparent tussle with some crazy prophet, according to May, and went out into space to destroy the meteor-"

"You have _**got **_to be kidding!" she yelped, looking to her Uncle for confirmation, nearly falling over as he nodded his head in confirmation. Latias simply continued:"The meteor turned out to be an extraordinarily powerful Pokemon named Deoxys which he captured. Brendan averted that nightmare and chose to risk his life yet again, for all of us."

A strong blush crossed Lisia's face, as she stared at the sleeping boy to her left. Latias can already tell what was going on, but soon spoke: "Do not let the idea of a hero be the factor you seek". A small smile graced her gentle lips as Latias smiled, realizing Latias was only reaffirming that Brendan is a wonderful person. This wonderful friend, was apparently flying into space and battling meteor Pokemon to save everyone, yet he got no recognition, even if he didn't want it. He deserved something. No matter how little, something needed to be done to thank him.

"Brendan, has been worried sick about you, Lisia. You've helped him prepare and motivate him when, as he says, he's 'running on empty', especially with bonding with his Pokemon. According to Latios, he mumbles your name in his sleep. He won't say much about it, but it's clear he cares about you. Honestly, you recruiting him and introducing him to contests has caused him to grow considerably. According to Latios, he's very grateful to you, and is headstrong at thwarting off threats, mainly since he wants to protect you. Don't mention it to him though, that'a secret!" Latias let out, watching as her blush encompassed her face entirely. Could Brendan really care that much about her? Wallace continued to merely listen, noticing that Lisia had now gone silent. Another chord had been struck somewhere. Clearly, Brendan cared for her as more than a rival.

There was a pause to the conversation, as Lisia became lost in thought. Latias knew exactly what she was thinking. However, now was not the time:"Now, for current business. There's dimensional distortion occurring right now".

Wallace perked up, opening his eyes as he nodded. "That's exactly what Steven and I have suspected. There have been reports for green auras that look like the sky has been torn. It's too high for normal Pokemon to fly and witness, but I assume Brendan has accomplished this? The description fits the lore dimensional voids, so we suspected this may be the case."

"Yes, with Latios. In fact, he's entered it and witnessed an unfamiliar terrain, before coming into a battle with Palkia."

"What?!" Wallace yelped. Now it was his turn to nearly fall over due to the near impossible nature of an encounter.

"According to Brendan, he lost, and barely escaped with his Pokemon's lives. Palkia was much too powerful to take on, and he seemed to be agitated and upset for unknown reasons. According to Latios, there seems to be a dangerous interference going on, and Palkia was furious at Brendan for entering the dimensional tear, thinking he had been responsible for it. It's a situation that no one is able to explain. Apparently, Palkia doesn't know what's going on, so how are we supposed to know?" Latias elaborated, looking at Wallace throughout. Latias still didn't miss the widening of Lisia's eyes, or the glimpses she would give in Brendan's direction.

Wallace simply looked towards the cave they entered into, as if looking for an answer to this massive conundrum. There were too many factors involved in these encounters that simply did not make any sense, and trying to even think about it would cause Wallace's head to explode in confusion. As if on cue, Brendan immediately shifted in the bed he lay, yawning before he immediately jumped up in shock and confusion.

* * *

"Woah, what happened?" Brendan asked, still feeling somewhat queasy from his abrupt awakening. Everyone burst out into laughter as Brendan sat in total confusion.

"Uh...okay? Okay, Latias, where should I begin"?

"No need, I already took care of it.", Latias answered. At first, Brendan smiled in appreciation, but that quickly soured into a scowl as he realized that Lisia was in the room when he woke, only meaning that she learned about what was going on.

"Lisia...you know?" Brendan mumbled. Lisia just shook her head and smiled in response.

"You silly goose, why didn't you tell me! I was worried about you, you know. I probably get that none of you wanted to frighten or scare me, but keeping me in the dark wouldn't work as somebody as bright as I!" Lisia let out, striking yet another pose before Latias yelped in horror. Lisia could have sworn that Brendan had a split-second blush, but before anything else, Wallace's eyes widened as an eerie silence descended upon them. The ocean currents ceased in their crashing, indicating something was _terribly, terribly wrong_.

"Everyone, get outside, now!" Latias shouted, suddenly sensing a massive disturbance.

* * *

The psychic dragon and gym leader both seemed to have anticipated something happening, because the moment everyone got out of the gym, the sky was lit with a massive shade of green, emanating from an unknown source. There was a disturbing quality, as the green color looked like it was ripped and place over the sky, and a mountain of an unknown location was visible through the green color.

"Wha-what is that"? For Lisia, though hearing the situation was intimidating, witnessing it was a whole 'nother shade of horrifying. There was something so beautiful, yet disturbing about the image that lay in the sky. Shaking off her hesitation, Lisia looked at her Uncle before they both nodded. Latias could sense the intent, but found herself agreeing. There was a hesitation though, as Latias found herself panting a bit. Ultimately, Latias knew what had to be done.

"Brendan, let Rayquaza carry you and Wallace, I will escort Lisia", commanded Latias, before being taken aback by Brendan's response.

"Absolutely not! I can't allow them to be hurt!" he shouted back, growing agitated by the second with far too much on his plate.

"You can't afford to be stupid here! If we all go together, we have the best chance of solving this disturbance!" Wallace shouted back. This seemed to sink into Brendan as he nodded and looked away, releasing Rayquaza as he climbed atop the weather master. Looking back at Wallace, he climbed as well while Lisia was lifted off the ground by Latias. Lisia couldn't help but admire the image of her rival partnering up with the ultimate legend of Hoenn. It was intimidating, shocking, yet so beautiful.

* * *

The green light had the largest tear near Dewford town, the exact same spot that Brendan went into before. The light began to fade, though mysteriously brightened as the group got closer to the source of the dimensional rift.

"Rayquaz!" Rayquaza screamed out. Latias translated this to a simple "brace yourself". Despite having gone in before, Brendan and Rayquaza became nervous once more over the prospect of fighting Palkia again. They had improved much more since their last encounter, but what's not to say Palkia didn't? On the other side of nervousness, was Wallace, Lisia, and Latias, all of whom were absolutely petrified about what was about to occur. In this void, they would possibly lose their lives to a Pokemon god of sorts, that no one had any explanation to, as to how they could tame it.

Diving into the void, the group gasped as they were surrounded by a myriad of different colors, mostly bright. For a brief moment, the panic and anxiety washed away as the group stood to admire the scenery, feeling a serene sense of content.

"It's...beautiful..." Latias let out. Immediately after this was stated, a ring-like object appeared from the sky, while Brendan's eyes narrowed, clearly remembering what was to come. The ring's appearance was nothing but random, but the warning signs were ominous and obvious. Rayquaza immediately roared as everyone understood what was about to happen. In mere moments, they could be staring down their own death, and battling with fate.

The ring object opened, as Palkia once more dropped down to the ground, to let out a ferocious roar of anger. The beast stood tall, eyeing and sizing up a familiar opponent-someone who dare to challenge the Pokemon. Even Wallace couldn't help but freeze up in terror at seeing this monstrous dragon. Brendan was the first to get over his fear, as he threw his ace in the hole, something he found at Team Magma's defunct base: a Master Ball.

Things couldn't be too easy, at Palkia ripped open another dimensional vortex in front of him to protect himself from the ball while everyone sans Brendan screamed in horror at what just occurred. The ball would be immediately lost in void for eternity, as Wallace and Lisia continued to gasp in shock while Brendan commanded Rayquaza to attack, merely ignoring the shocking loss of a precious item.

_"He really is special"._

Both Legendary dragons clashed, locking hands as they both tested each others strength and will. During the stalemate, roars were exchanged between another, which Latias translated as:

"Calm down, so we can explain what is occurring".

"You filthy liar, how dare you attempt to deceive me"?

"No one is deceiving you. Understand what's occurring if you could just stop"!

"As if, I see you've become part of the problem!" With no hesitation, Palkia screamed as he let out a Dragon Pulse, point blank at Rayquaza. An intense blue beam shot through the mouth of Palkia, causing a small explosion upon contact. Taking the hit and tumbling away the weather master rose back up, and roared as it underwent an immediate Mega Evolution with Brendan's assistance. Slightly hurt, but more determined than ever. Lisia followed as she realized that Rayquaza couldn't do all the work alone. Releasing her Alteria, she pointed at Palkia.

"We're going to have to title this chapter: Fight or Flight! Ali, Mega Evolve!". Listening on command, Ali immediately broke out of its sphere, while Wallace joined in with Milotic, who had to get over her initial shock to do anything.

Milotic, Mega Rayquaza, and Ali, all attacked in unison, temporarily overpowering Palkia before the Pokemon went mad with frustration, tearing and ripping dimensions left and right in a effort to defend itself. Latias soon joined in, using a combination and Psychic to temporarily immobilize Palkia. The combination of Dragon Pulses, Outrage, and Dragon Breaths, along with Latias' Psychic, began to overwhelm the legendary, becoming desperate as it swung its hand randomly through the smoke and debris.

In an instant, another vortex was ripped right open at random, this time opening directly in front of Lisia. Time stopped as Lisia fell in, with Ali and even Rayquaza widening their eyes at this apparent demise. For a split second, Brendan lost his renowned focus as a sense of horror washed up on him. Lisia could not avoid the instantaneous attack, immediately falling in as Brendan screamed. Wasting no time, Brendan whispered to Rayquaza, before announcing he was handing full control of Rayquaza to Wallace for now. Wallace couldn't argue against what Brendan what was about to do, as he watched the boy drop his supply bag and jump into the void, barely entering as it immediately closed.

None could dwell for long on the situation, as they immediately resumed attacking Palkia. It was either fight, or simply face a lost fate. Brendan might be insane, but insane is what led to success in the end.

* * *

Time seemed to come to a total halt, yet already exist at the same time. Brendan was aware of himself, despite not truly existing in this realm. He was now in a point in time where it infinitely overlapped, existing, yet not existing at the same time. A paradox that could not be defined. Yet, there was a resolve of steel, as he went to move and do whatever he can to find Lisia. After attempting for a minute without success, Brendan closed his eyes, trying to plan something out. It's a bit difficult for a normal human to be in an empty abyss that only god-like Pokemon knew how to use.

Then, it struck him.

Rather than attempt to physically move, Brendan decided that his consciousness, would move the surroundings around him. While he couldn't physically tell, he could _feel_ that there was a change in location, a movement of sorts. Continuing in desperation to find Lisia, he called out to her mentally, only to hear immediate sobbing. Despite losing Lisia, a sense of concentration and effort allowed Lisia's sobs to stop as she listened to Brendan's voice.

"Great...now I'm hearing his voice now...I'm going nuts", she cried out, sobbing further. "I just want to see him again. I wanted to be so much closer to him...I feel like...I am falling for him..." Lisia thought out. In this void, thoughts echoed out like a voice. Hearing this, Brendan went wide-eye, as she heard Lisia's silent confession. He paused as he continued to listen, blushing as Lisia realized that she did have feelings to someone she would never see again, prompting her to cry. Unable to not do anything anymore, Brendan desperately reached out.

"Lisia...I'm here." Brendan thought out, only for her sobbing to stop as she began to grow incredibly shy and nervous. This wasn't a trick, somehow, Brendan just heard everything.

_"Shitshitshit"_

"The real Brendan...you're here...?" she asked out, still disbelieving, possibly thinking it could be some kind of inter dimensional trick. Brendan went wide eyed as well, before nodding and continuing.

"Because I jumped in after you. There's no way I could not try to rescue you, and leave you here. I care about you, Lisia. I'm not going to leave you here, or leave you anywhere alone. I'll always be here to help", he confessed, as Lisia let out tears of happiness and pure, loving emotion.

"Y-You do care...you really care Brendan..." she whispered and uncharacteristically stuttered, before both of them focused their consciousness on each other. In brief moments, the two came face to face, with Lisia immediately jumping forward and glomping Brendan. At first surprised, Brendan closed his eyes to return the hug, falling into a blissful silence. The two of them stayed like this until they heard the commands of Wallace in the distance, guiding the Pokemon to hold Palkia down. Looking at another, the two envisioned the battlefield, immediately opening their eyes as sounds grew louder, and the field looking visible. As soon as Lisia's void took her in, one appeared to take them out. Knowing that this was an "All-or-nothing" moment, they ventured into the unknown, traveling towards Wallace, before suddenly appearing on the battlefield while Palkia looked completely shocked as the rift behind them closed. Lisia and Brendan had no time to comprehend what was occurring, but Brendan suddenly stared at Rayquaza, who bowed its head.

Palkia realized it's mistake right there. Rayquaza had been goading Palkia into using Spacial Rend nonstop, littering the area with torn and ripped vortexes. One of them happened to be the same exact vortex it had opened, in the same spot, that sucked Lisia in originally.

Staring at Brendan, Palkia relented as he refused to struggle any longer, letting Brendan grab a Poke ball from his bag to toss to Palkia. Without any hesitation, the ball initiated a critical capture as a result of Palkia's acceptance, effectively capturing him with one single shake. There were a few raised eyebrows, before Latias both shrugged, explaining that Palkia had accepted its mistake and acknowledged Brendan as a person of great potential since he willingly threw himself and at the presumed time, his life away, just to save Lisia. Seeing this unbreakable resolve apparently shook the beast and caused it to understand that perhaps, Brendan wasn't the enemy. Such a selfless act didn't seem becoming of someone with ill intent.

* * *

Following the battle and immediately use of several Full Restores, the group winded down in the strange dimension, opting to relax before they could plot their way out. Time seemed non-existent in this realm, so a little rest couldn't hurt. All of them sat in a comfortable silence, until Wallace looked directly at Lisia, analyzing her soft gaze upon Brendan who was busy feeding Pokeblocks to Latias. He mentally chuckled to himself.

_"Interesting, so she finally figured out her answer?" _Wallace thought. Looking at his resting Milotic wrapped around him, he gently patted and scratched the water Pokemon's extravagant skin, listening to its cheers of approval. Looking at Milotic, the Pokemon distinctly nodded as if understanding an unspoken question.

"Well guys, I think it's time we figure out how to go!", Wallace initiated. Looking at Brendan, the two already had a plan the moment Palkia was caught. Truth be told, Wallace just wanted to go back to his bed for once, as he dealt with far too much in one day. Brendan immediately returned Rayquaza, and let Palkia out, who just stared at his new owner for a moment.

"I look forward to getting to know you, there's a ton we have to talk about with everything going on. I didn't want to capture you, but I really had no other choice, considering you've nearly killed me twice now. Could you use Spacial Rend, specifically to my dimension again, and in a place known as Sootopolis. " asked Brendan. Palkia looked at the trainer curiously, noticing that it asked, rather than commanded. Lisia seemed to have caught that as well, letting a small smile grow on her lips as a blush continued to adorn her face. Latias noticed this, bluntly asking: "What are you smiling at?".

Lisia was shocked and grew incredibly shy, before sweatdropping and falling over. Getting back up, she barged towards Latias.

"**WHY MUST YOU KEEP STARING AT ALI, HUH, HUH?**", bellowed Lisia, before striking a pointing pose towards Latias. All the Pokemon could do is stutter repeatedly before bowing its head in defeat. Everyone except Lisia chuckled, who was still feeling flustered and shy from being called out.

"You guys get going, I have to examine this real quickly and make sure it's the same ball." Brendan asked, pulling out a familiar Master Ball while Wallace just laughed at the unimaginable luck. Losing a Master Ball in an inter-dimensional attack, and then finding it. The luck of this boy.

"Only you could find a lost Master Ball in an endless abyss. My, the combination of style and luck is astounding, no wonder Lisia..."

**"UNCLE!"**, Lisia yelped while covering her head in her hands. Brendan hadn't noticed this as he his attention was still fixated on the recovered Master Ball, trying to theorize how this abyss worked. Palkia simply stood and opened the vortex before Brendan absentmindedly returned him to his ball.

Neither did he notice that everyone had walked outside the vortex and back into Sootopolis, except for Lisia. Brendan stood still for a few minutes, analyzing the re-found ball until he realized that he had to leave. Before he could look up, a hand grasped the top of his, and the Master Ball.

Looking up, he was caught in the gaze of Lisia, who stood with a prominent blush on her face. Brendan felt compelled to compliment just how beautiful she was, yet reconsidered, as Brendan never had the time to sit down and truly sort his feelings for the contest idol of Hoenn. Her blush, the nervous charm in her eyes, her lips, he needed to say something.

That wouldn't be needed, since Lisia would lean forward to give him a small kiss on the lips, holding still for what seemed like an eternity.

Immediately pulling away from the shy kiss, Lisia looked down, unable to meet Brendan's eyes until she squeezed his stunned hand, and turned away, approaching the slowly fading vortex.

"Thank you. I'll call this chapter, New Love", she whispered as she walked into the vortex.

Shell shocked at the show of affection, Brendan simply stood unblinking, with the largest blush anyone would ever witness on the trainer. Everything about the girl was simply addictive: the softness of her lips and taste, the softness of her gaze and blush—everything. Brendan shook himself out of his thoughts, running towards the vortex.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

**That's all! Wanted to make a one-shot because this pairing has been growing in popularity, and I have to admit that I do enjoy it! I'm proud to be the first on here to write any fanfiction about Lisia in particular, so I hope I inspired all of you who may be writers! Will I ever turn this into a series? Who knows, but for now, I really hope you all enjoyed this! Feel free to leave a review, favorite, whatever!**

**Quick Update: Thank you to TheGrunt22, Ten-Faced, and Nemo for the reviews so far! Much appreciated. TheGrunt22 did raise a scenario of clarification that I felt I should address for clarity's sake. **

**I wrote this story based on the canonical abilities of each Pokemon. Even though Rayquaza is stronger in-game, by canon, Palkia is a step above Rayquaza based on overall ability, lore, and the general capabilities it possesses. That was a slight deviation from the in-game plot that I felt the need to quickly get out the way in case anyone decided to ask. Happy reading!**


End file.
